The Way Idiots Really Run
by SkyCullen
Summary: Bella Swan is the type of person who doesn't care much for anything. Edward Cullen is one of the populars aka the Black Bloods. Bella doesn't believe in “Prince Charming”, Edward Cullen is a selfish rich boy who now has the responsibility of keeping...
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

Bella Swan is the type of person who doesn't care much for anything. Edward Cullen is one of the populars aka the Black Bloods. Bella doesn't believe in "Prince Charming", Edward Cullen is a selfish rich boy who now has the responsibility of keeping an eye on Bella.

Bella lost her mother to cancer, Charlie is leaving Bella and moving to a different state, she has the option to stay in Forks with the Cullen's, will Edward and Bella relay on each other or will the competition between them only raise to a higher level. House mates,"Prince Charming", emails, secret admires, screen names, text messaging, blackmailing, scandals, and more. These are the normal things the students at Forks High University have to deal with every day. But don't forget the there's the Queen Bee who is determine to ruin everyones lives.

* * *

Prologue

The Way Idiots Really Run

" And in knowing that you know nothing, that makes you the smartest of all." - Socrates

* * *

I am one in a billion. One who now stands alone. One who is separated from the rest of the population. I am Bella Swan, also known as the Devil's Heir.

The "Fork's Universe" is made up of rich, popular, beautiful, and snobby people. You have to make sure you're in the right crowds. So everyone says, but screw that...why should we be?

If I wanted I could be popular, I could... but I prefer not to be...

Everything in my life is okay, but what I don't know...will ruin me for LIFE!


	2. Blah Blah Blah WHAT!

My new Twilight story...NO VAMPIRES...in this one...I been writing this for a month, fixing the errors and adding things onto it...hope you like it...Special thaknks to Melting Gold and Ditz4lyf

The Way Idiots, Really run

"All animals are equal, but some are more equal than others." -George Orwell

* * *

_"Is it a bird?". _

_"It is an airplane?"._

_"It's Bella. She's come to save us from the Black Blood", I wave my hand down to my fellow people. "I will destroy them. They will learn their lesson", I yelled. Out of nowhere comes an 80 feet tall Rosalie McCane._

_"I will teach you a lesson, you evil witch", I yelled at her. "Do you know who I am", she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You're the monster, that doesn't let us live our lives", I spat in her face while flying around, my cape behind me._

_"Lives...you people have no lives. You're pathetic and useless", she said._

_I drew my wand out, swaying it around, but before I could cast a spell on her..._

"Miss Swan", Mr. Banner called.  
"Uh", I replied, half awake.

"It's nice of you to join us. Why don't you stay awake", he was totally annoyed.  
"Sure...on with your boring lecture", I waved my hand at him, putting my head back down in my arms.

"Miss Swan, you just sent yourself to the principal's office", he wrote a slip and waited to send me off.

I heard Edward laugh and turned to glare at him. Let me tell you something about this Edward Cullen: All praise the almighty god Edward Cullen...these are his Barbie fan girls. Worship him at his feet, bow to the king. Long live Edward Cullen.

As if. He's like a god around this freakin' school. I mean the guy's rich and all, but he's a totally ass. Well, that's my opinion. I've known Edward practically all my life and it's always competition between us. It's always who's better than the other, and usually he wins...of course.

For example, I used to ride horses and so did Edward. There was a contest and he won first and I won second. Then there was that time in third grade with the Spelling Bee, I won first and he won second place.

There's competition in popularity, art, and etc. For crying out loud, the freakin guy doesn't like to lose against me at all. There are two sections that he could never win against me: that was in art and English. I've been named artist of the year. Won five awards for my art, but also a well known new author

Yeah, I'm rich and famous in some cases, but I could care less about that. Everyone worships the Black Bloods aka the populars, people move out of their way, when walking down the hall, they offer them stuff, even if the populars don't know them. Heres a list of things you might want to know:

1)Black Bloods control the school

2)Black Bloods leader...(Rose) daughter of the Chairmen of the school or also know as principals  
make people turn against you

3)Stupid, stupid Black Bloods. They make me want to vomit. Fruit Flies, yes, Fruit flies; that's what they are.

_'Now you've done it. You just sent yourself to the office...again. What are you going to tell your parents' _. This is Isabella speaking, she's my other half...well more like conscious.

She's Miss little- good girl. '_Shut up. No one want to hear you whine and complain, you wet blanket_'. This was B.M.S, my other half. She's the wild, out of control, she's the one who always gets me into trouble.

'This is not the time'! I tell them to shut up. It's like a battle field in my head. One voice telling me to do this, while the other tells me to do that.

"Miss Swan, your slip awaits you", I walk slowly, dragging my feet.

"I'm sure you know where the office is", of course I do! I smiled wickedly at him. Giving him a 'you look yummy. Why don't I just eat you', kind of look, his eyes widened in fear.

"Yeah", I took the paper from him. This was my fifth visit to the office. Before I went to the office, I grabbed a coke and a bag of chips at the vending machine. I walked slowly to the door, opening it, I cursed under my breath.

"Hey", called Mrs. Lace. She's the school's secretary.

"Hey...here", I handed her the coke and chips.

"So what's the news? What is it this time? Talking back, sleeping in class, yelling outside the class room window, caught doing drugs, of flashing the teacher", she knew my history.

"Hey, I was drunk and that was on accident".I retorted.  
"Sure", she smiled.

"He was pissing me off. It was the only way to shut him up", both my elbows on the counter, my hands running through my hair.

"Well, he's waiting for you", she looked in the direction of the principals office.  
"Yeah, yeah. I know", I walked waving to her without turning back. "Old dirt bag", I muttered under my breath.

"Hello, Miss Swan", he didn't seem please to see me, I smiled at him.

"What's up, Mr. McCane", I did the peace sign with my fingers, he just sighed angrily.

"That's Dr. McCane, to you", he snapped.

"Sorry, sorry. My bad", I shout my hands up like he had pulled a gun. I watched as he sighed and calmed himself down.

"Miss Swan, I'm sure you know this is your fifth visit with me. I'm sure you know the  
consequences", he ran a hand through his short blond hair.

"Yes, I know", I looked down at my hands, putting my 'I'm sorry, please forgive me', act.  
"Miss Swan, do you remember the last visit you had here. I told you that the next you were sent to the office. I would be assigning something to you", he folded his hands under his chin. I pretended like I forgot, remembering the last words out of his mouth...

**Flash back:**

"Miss Swan the next time you...blah, blah, blah. I will blah, blah, blah. And then you'll...blah, blah, blah", I stared out the window, blocking out what he was saying.  
I was to busy thinking about my manga I was reading.

Uh-Oh

Ichigo?

NOOO!

Whoa

Reminder: get new manga for tomorrow

Whoa

huh

Kiss guy

Whaaat?!

Uh

Gosh

Blush

Cat power? Whatever? Tokyo Mew Mew", Ichigo involved in odd incident, DNA is merged with the DNA of an almost extinct wildcat.

"Miss Swan", the Chairmen called me.

"Uh-yes, I mean", I tried to pretend like I was listening, when I actually wasn't.  
"I said our little meeting was over. You will know about the consequences if you do happen to come back to my office", he said.

"So...are we finished", I asked.  
"Yes".

"Okay...well bye", I got up to leave, but he stopped me.  
"Please keep in mind what I said. And, blah, blah, blah...okay".  
"Okay. Well bye", and that was it.

**Back to reality:**

**  
**"Um...yeah, I remembered", I said.

"Well let me tell you what was said in our last meeting", he paused.

"I told you the next time you...blah, blah, blah, I was going to assign you a babysitter...well something like that",you WHAT!

"You WHAT!", did he..did he he just say what I thought he said?

* * *

I hate to put this on, but I would like 10 reviews...I really need to know if I should continues or just stop...and write another story...I really need your opinion...please tell me what you think... 


	3. Don't be wuss, I'm the ginger bread man

**Thank you Ditz4lyf and Melting Gold...I'm glad everyone else liked it too...you all gave me the courage to write more...hope you like it...lol**

The Way Idiots Really Run

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Then give up. There's no sense being a damn fool about it."  
W. C. Fields

* * *

'_What the freak! He's not gone give us a babysitter', _B.M.S doesn't take this so lightly. _'Well frankly I think you two need one. Look what you've done to her', _Isabella speaks.

_'Do you want a piece of me? You wet blanket'._

_'I don't believe in fighting. Violence proves nothing. And I rather be a wet blanket than a girl gone wild', _Isabella spoke clearly and properly.

_'Why you! Good for nothing scum',_ B.M.S, is surely the trouble maker of us three.

_'Scum! I'll show you...you filthy animal', _as I said...Isabella is the good-girl, but she'll fight with B.M.S if she has to, it's more reasoning than fighting.

_'Shut up you two. I'm thinking', _if you ever seen those cartoons, were there's an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other...well that's what those two are. My right and wrong...I usually go with B.M.S and always end up in trouble. You'd think I'd learn by now, but I really don't...I'm a damn fool, and don't learn my lesson.

"Babysitter, but why", I whined to him.

"Well...it's more of a guidance than a babysitter. Your grades are in the high C average, but we like our students to be in the A and B average", Dr. McCane said.

"But I have the highest grade in English in this entire school, as well as in art", I crossed my arms. "Yes we know and we're proud that you're doing excellent in those two areas. And you're also a celeb around here. After all, you are one of the Authors of the New York Times Bestseller and a famous artist", he said proudly.

"But the point is...you need to work on your other classes as well", he finished.

"We asked the brightest student if he would be willing to be someone's guidance and he said yes", '_he' _so my guidance is a guy, that's just great.

"Who is my guide", I asked nervously.

"Why no other than our Mr. Edward Cullen", you've got to be kidding me.

"Dr. McCane does Edward know that he's going to be guiding me", I glanced sharply at him. "No, but he will find out today", I knew it!

"Dr. McCane...my man, I don't think that's going to work. You see, Edward and I don't really get along and well he hates to tell you the truth. After winning first place in the art show in 8th grade he's always hates me. And I'm proud to say that I did beat him", I put my hand on my chest grinned proudly while remembering the past.

"That's non-sense. Edward doesn't hate anyone", he said looking at me with narrow eyes. _'Oh no, he didn't'_, B.M.S spoke angrily.

"Do you have any other options", I asked leaning forward.

"As the matter of fact, we do", he said.

_'Okay ,let's review...we can ask him if Casey Stone could be my guidance (my best friend)...second plan...if we could make a deal and forget the whole thing...or if things get worse RUN...and run like an idiot. (He may be an old man, but he's fast. Believe me, I ran away from him once and he caught me)._' I told both Isabella and B.M.S.

_'Let's go with the running. There's a path and we''ll totally lose him...he won't catch up with us...remember Bella, he's an old man, and soon or later he'll be tired. The path has a lot of hills and stuff', _B.M.S sure was confident in me.

_'Quiet you fool. Bella, honey you be thankful that there are other options. And you wild girl (referring to B.M.S) he is an old man, but remember he was in the Olympics! He's no average Joe. He'll catch up to us and we'll be the ones tired. Really what kind of idiot are you',_ Isabella told us. I guess she was right.

"So what are the options", I ran a hand through my hair.

"First option, you fail this year. Second options, you are suspended for ten days. Third option, you spend your summer at summer school as well as my house reviewing everything you didn't at school, but you'll as be joined by my daughter Rosalie", he said.

"So those are my only options", I asked.

"Yes", his expression darkened with annoyance.

_'Option one is a no go. Option two is hell no. Option three...well let's see, I can take summer school, but I'd rather not. Oh, and option three is diffidently not...I'm not going to spend my whole summer with Miss Hades of the Underworld',_ so those were my only options. Damn it.

_'I say you RUN. Don't you hear me you half-wit',_ B.M.S is a rebel, I guess I am too, but not as much as she is.

_'Quiet you insolent fool', _Isabella aways on her post.

"I guess I have no choice. I'll go with Edward", I sneered his name.

"Wise decision Miss Swan", and with that he called Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, can you please report to the office", he said over the loud speaker. I'm sure there were o's, ah's, and he's in trouble, as they called his name. I sank into my seat while we waited for him. "Dr. McCane, you wanted me", Edward spoke. My life is over now!

"Yes, please have a seat", he gesture to the seat next to me. "We have a student you will be guiding this year", Dr. McCane said.

"Who is it", Edward had a slight tone of annoyance. "Well, it's Miss Swan. She's sitting right next to you", of course he wouldn't notice me.

"Bella", he sounded disgusted.  
"Why yes, is there a problem with being her guidance counselor, Mr. Cullen", Dr. McCane said through dangerously narrow eyes.

"Of course... not", he stumbled. "Very good, from today on, you are her guide! I except the best from you", and pushed us out of his office. I quickly walked away before Edward could say anything, but my walking wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my wrist tight and turned me to face him.

"You did this on purpose didn't you", he said in a harsh voice.

"No I didn't. It's not like I asked for it", I pulled my arm away from him. "That's just great. Of all the people why you", he looked him he was about to kill something.

"You think I like this. You must be joking. I had no other options", actually I did, but I didn't want them.

_'Who knows Bella, you and Edward might become friends',_ Isabella said sweetly.

_'Ha. As if, they'll kill each other before that ever happens. It'll be World War 2 all over again', _B.M.S laughed.

"I have to go...I have people waiting", Edward said.

"Oh, who...your Barbie fan girls or your Black Blood gang ", I laughed.

"No, I have a meeting with a teacher. We're discussing an issue on school events. It seems you really are an idiot. You really shouldn't talk, unless you know what you're talking about", he turned and left.

"How dare you call me an idiot? Who's the one that made a fool of himself at the art show in 8th grade", I shouted across the hall and he turned to face me, his face all red.

I saw him charging at me and I ran as fast as I could. "Damn you Devil's Heir, you know nothing", he shouted from behind me, while running after me.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me, because I'm the ginger bread man", I shouted and laughed. I ran into the hall way, where the whole student body was and disappeared into the crowds.

I finally lost him for now, but he'll surely come looking for me. "Bella, there you are. What did old Dr. Fish Head want", Fish Head was our nick name for Dr. McCane. Sometimes he resembled a fish and other times...well let's not get into that.

"I have a babysitter", I made quotation marks in the air. "You do? Man that sucks! So who's you're guide", Casey said.

Casey has dirty blond, wavy hair and is about the same height as me. She has baby blue eyes and wear red glasses. Her outfits were usually weird, her clothes never matched, but she didn't care, nor did any of us.

"Edward Cullen", I whispered. "You mean King of the Underworld", Kyle and Ryan said together, somewhat loudly. "Do you have to shout", I smacked both of them in the head.

Kyle is tall and good looking, he had greens eyes, light brown hair and wore clothes that had stupid sayings on them. He was into music, but he was really sweet. Ryan was different, he was a skater/surfer boy, always wore tight pants and VANS. Ryan had honey, light brown eyes and blond hair styled in a surfer way.

"You have the sandwiches", I asked Kyle and he smiled wickedly. "Of course", and he showed me the sandwiches that _looked _normal, but had live worms inside.

"And do you have the signs", I asked Ryan and he too smiled wickedly. "Yep, here you go", he handed each of us one sign that had one word on it. "Well, get ready...lunch is in five...four...three..two...one", and the bell rang. (AN: I was going to leave it there, but my editors said no...the show must go on!)

"Okay, victory will be ours! Remember, blind in with your surroundings", I made a huge circle with my arms in front of me. I looked at Kyle and put my hand on his shoulder. "Kyle, Kyle, Kyle", I exaggerated his name.

"Our fate is in your hands. Remember, blind in, let no one see you. If this operation fails, them our team will too. People are excepting us to do something, we cannot just let them down! Think...outside the BIG box", I closed my eyes as he nodded.

"My boy, my child...good luck", and we went into the lunch room. Ryan, Casey and I took our usual table. Not too far from the Black Bloods, but not too close. You know, just in case there are virus's floating around. We watched as Rosalie took out her sandwich, putting it gracefully to the side of her.

She was distracted by the people talking, that she didn't see Kyle coming right beside her and switching the sandwiches. _'Let me tell you this "operation", is a very hard one. There are at least twenty guards watching us, so we have to make sure to blind in well. Then there's the matter of escaping the Queen's watch dogs eyes, nothing escapes their eyes...well maybe us.'_

Now Rosalie had the sandwich that had live worms and Kyle had her sandwich. He ran back to our table as we watched and prepare for our dignity. Our signs held carefully under the table. We watched her as if we were the jungle, watching closely as she prepared to eat her prey.

She finally took a bite. _The moment we all been waiting for. The song America the Beautiful played on from behind us, as fire crackers light up the room._

And then as she took a bite, there was that disgusting looking on her face, that was worth a billion bucks. "WHAT THE HELL!", she yelled and stood up spitting out the worms from her mouth. We all laughed and she turned to glare at us.

"Is something wrong Miss. McCane", the vice principal was standing next to her with her arms crossed. That was our quo to put our signs up. One by one we did . The signs said..._Don't...Be...A...Wuss. _"No, nothings wrong, just _something..._in my sandwich", Rosalie kept glaring at us and we laughed so hard. The expression on her face was to die for.

"Well, I don't care if you're the Chairman's daughter. If you wish to do stand up comedy, then you can do it in detention", the vice principal left. Rosalie stomped her way over to us...just like the big 80 feet tall monster she is.

"If you think this is over, you're wrong! You'll regret what you idiots did to me. I'll show you who's boss around here", her face was all red.

"Oh, sorry Miss Hades, but we don't know what you're talking about. We were just discussing the look on your face, that we just _happen_ to capture on camera", Kyle said.

"Why you? You really are the Devil's children", she said to use.

"Oh, actually we're not. If I remember correctly Miss Hades...you are!", I laughed. "You'll regret this. I swear you will, Bella Swan", and she walked away.

"Save me! Oh, save me from the Rosa Monster", I used my British accent. "This really was the day to live for", Ryan said, still cracking up.

"Yes, it was", Casey was trying her best to refrain from laughing.

"I live for these types of days", I laughed.

**After school**

I walk to school and home every day. I don't own a car, so that's the main reason for walking. I do ride my bike, but only when it is okay to ride my bike. When I got home I nearly fainted.

There were moving trucks and furtuiner going into them. "DAD!!!!!", I yelled running into the house. There were guys moving the stuff out of the house. The house was half empty. I couldn't find Charlie until I heard his voice.

"Be careful, that's fragile", he was shouting to a man, who was moving a glass statue that belonged to my mother. (Remember Bella is rich, but she doesn't show it)

"WHAT IS GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING", I yelled at him and he turned around surprise. "Hey Bells", he smiled trying to change the subject.

"Don't you, hey Bells me. What are you doing? Why are there moving trucks? Why is the house nearly empty?", I asked him angry.

"Well, you see. We're moving".

"Since when, you didn't tell me anything", no, no, NO!!!!!!!, my mind was screaming. "Since today", he looked down.

"I can't leave. You never told me anything", and I was having a great day. "I don't want to leave. I won't leave!", I shouted. "You have to Bella. I got a new job and it's in...California. You'll love it there. Right next to the beach and there's waves and all. I'm sure you'll love it", he said.

"I refuse to go", I said glaring at him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you would say that", he frowned. "I'm sorry dad, but my life is here. Here in Forks, I can't leave", I looked down at the ground. He came up to me and hugged me, "I know, I know", he whispered into my hair.

"But you can't stay here in this house. It's been sold", he said sadly. This was the house my mother loved. The house I loved, I couldn't just leave it. "Can I stay at Casey's, or Ryan's, or Kyle's", I asked.

_'Well, look at the bright side. Edward won't be your guide anymore', _B.M.S said sadly. _' She's right for once'_, Isabella said. They weren't helping at all.

"No Bella, you can't. I'm sorry, but you can't just pop up and ask if you could live with them. That's just not reasonable. They have a family to take care of too", he said.

"I actually did ask one family", he smiled.

"They did say yes, and were happy to have you stay as long as you liked", he smiled. "So who's the family", please don't say McCane, please don't say them, anyone else is better.

"The Cullen's", I take that back. They're the worse. NOOOOOO!!!!!!

* * *

**What do you think...lol...do you know what will happen next?...lol**


	4. Author's Note

The Way Idiots Really Run

* * *

sorry everyone that I'm taking so long...haven't been feeling well, so I decided to take a break

I have one question for everyone...I'm writing chapter 4 and need to know...

1)Do you want Bella's room to be like an apartment connected to the Cullen's house

2)Do you want Bella's room to be across from Edward's

either way...Bella's room is going to be very nice...just need to know where to put her room

well thank you and chapter four should be done when I find out what everyone wants...


	5. Secret House Mate

Sorry it took so long...wasn't feeling well and got kind of lazy...so the votes were between 1 and 2...to make all my fans happy I combined both 1 and 2...this is how it goes...Bella's room is across from Edward's, but it's an up stairs apartment...has it's own bath (don't worry...you'll see competition..with Edward's bath room) has it's own private door to go outside and inside so she doesn't have to see any of them...lol...well thank you Melting Gold, Ditz4lyf and (Clear with Sparkles is a Color...for your idea of the secret passageway)...thank you everyone...please keep reading..

* * *

The Way Idiots Really Run

"The wise learn many things from their enemies." - Aristophanes

"I used to be 30 insane. Now I'm only 20 insane." -- Mel Gibson interview with British Sunday Times.

* * *

"The Cullen's", I'm gasping for air. "Daddy no. I can't go", I grabbed his shirt and put on my puppy dog eyes. "Anywhere, but the Cullen's. Why can't I go to Casey's? Her family won't mind. Please daddy, not the Cullen's", I started to cry. 

"Bella", he was surprise.

"The Cullen's are cruel, they don't like me, they don't like anyone. Please daddy, I'll die in that house", I continued to stare at him with sad eyes. "Bella, don't be ridiculous", Charlie pushed me away gently.

"The Cullen's are the nicest people. They are welcoming you with open arms. All your belongings are already over there. They prepared you a room for you. So be grateful", he glared at me.

"Fine, when do I have to leave", I asked.

"They are excepting you now", he said.

"When are you leaving", I asked him, my life was truly over.

"Actually, my plane leaves in about hour, I should be leaving", he said looking at his watch. "Well Bells, I'm sorry, but you'll do fine. Edward will be there. You guys used to play with each other all the time", I laughed, if only he knew.

_'Play. It's more fake playing until all parents were out of sight, then when they were gone it was competition and fighting. It's mine, no it's mine. I'm telling my daddy on you. I dare you too. I won. No, you cheated. No I didn't. Yes you did. Wanna bet? Yeah, five dollars', _B.M.S was reminding me of all the horrible times I was with Edward.

"But daddy, Edward and I _aren't _friends", I whined.

"No, buts. The Cullen's are waiting for you", he smiled.

"I have to leave Bella. I'll miss you", he kissed my forehead.

"I'll miss you too", I hugged him. I watched him drive away in his car, then I started to walk. _'Why not go to Casey's', _B.M.S said.

_'Charlie will know she's there_', Isabella said.

"No, it's the Cullen's... well go now", I frowned. I walked very slowly while fighting with the side of me that refuses to step one foot in that house. The Cullen's had a big house, but mine was bigger. I wonder were I would be sleeping, maybe the attic. Edward had two siblings, Emmett and Alice.

Both of them hated me. Emmett hated me because I was mean to his girlfriend Rosalie and Alice hated me for unknown reasons. I finally stopped in front of their house. I wasn't on their property, but I was in front of it. It was about eight o'clock and Charlie left at five o'clock. So they probably called Charlie and he called me, but I wouldn't know, my phone was off.

_'Just face the music Bella. How bad could it be?'_, Isabella asked.

_'Let's see. Once she steps one foot into that house, it will be the battle between cat and mouse. She being the mouse and the Cullen's being the cats',_ B.M.S signed.

I walked to the door, took a deep breath and hesitated to push the door bell. _Okay Bella, you can do this. _I reached for the button. _No I can't. _Then finally I pushed it.

"Coming", it was a female's voice. The door opened and I saw Esme..thank god it was her who opened the door.

"Bella", she gave me a hug. "Come in, your father told us all about it. Your stuff is already here in one of the rooms upstairs", she smiled. She really was a kind woman...sweet... not like her children.

"Mom, who is it", I recognized the voice.

"It's Bella Swan", she told her child. Within seconds all three of them were standing on the top of the stairs. "What is she doing here", Emmett said in an unfriendly voice.

"She's going to be living with us", Esme said.

"SHE'S WHAT!?", all three said together.

"Be nice. Her father asked us to watch her, he's moved to California and thought it would be best if she stayed behind", Esme said.

"I'll show you to your room", I followed Esme up the stairs. Edward gave me a disgusted looked and in return I did the same. Edward walked behind us and asked his mother were my room was.

"Here we are", she said turning to face me. "That's her room", Edward asked.

"Yes Edward. Would you mind showing Bella around the house", she smiled.

"I-I actually have-", he never finished.

"Do you mind Edward", she still had that sweet smile, friendly, but something about her tone made Edward change his mind in less than a second. "Fine", he snapped.

"Good. Bye the way Bella, if you need anything go ahead and ask. Edward's room is across from yours", Edward's room is where?

"Follow me", he said opening the door to my room. But it wasn't really a room, it led up some stairs and to another huge fancy door, that was designed and carved into. He opened the door to a master bedroom...or more like a queen's room.

"This is your room...well more like an apartment. There's another door here that leads to some stairs and then outside. Make sure if you open it, that you lock it", he glared.

"Thanks", I said.

"Well good-night", he slammed the door as he left. Surely he wasn't pleased about this, but neither was I.

I explored the room and found that I had a huge walk in closet. I really liked this place. Even though my house was bigger, it was nice. I walked around the closet and saw my clothes were all hung up. I sighed in frustration knowing that Esme was behind this.

"This is going to be a very long two years", I sighed once more. _What...wait...I'm living here permanently...NOOOO!!! _

As I pushed my clothes aside, something caught my eye. "What's this?", I said in interest. There was a door, but you wouldn't notice at first because it's hidden so well. What I mean is that the color of the door matches the wall. It's like a secret door or maybe it's a room. I don't know, but I have to find out.

I turned the knob and the door opened slight. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. I touched the way to see if there were any switches to any lights, but no luck. I found a flashlight and started my way into the dark room. "So they know about this room", I smiled to myself.

There were stairs that led down to I-don't-know-where. The place was very dark even if the flash light on...I could only see a few feet in front of me. Once I got to the bottom, there were halls ways that went in all different directions.

I decided to go down the hall in front of me. I walked and ended up seeing two more halls. I took the one on the left. I saw a door at the very end and quietly opened it. I ended up in a guys closet, there were VANS and name brands shirts, designed for guys.

I walked in a little further to heard someone talking. "I can't believe Bella Swan is living with us now", it's a girl's voice. Wait a minute, it belonged to Rosalie! "I know Rosalie, there was nothing we could do. Charlie asked us", Emmet sighed.

I was walking further to see him, but I took a wrong step and something made a sound. "Hold on, I think Alice's in my closet again", I could hear him coming and I froze. _Oh, no. Oh, no. What do I do?_ I was panic like a mad man.

I retreated back in time and quietly closed the door. "That's weird. Maybe it was just me", I heard him say to himself. I ran down the hall and decided to go down the other hall. I ended up in Alice's room. "Edward, be reasonable", Alice said to Edward as I watched from her closet.

"Alice come on. Do your brother a favor. After all, we _are_ twins", he said. I knew Alice and Edward were twins, but they didn't look alike at all. "Edward, just because I'm your twin, doesn't mean I would do anything for you. And what makes you think that I want to have my room across from her too. I don't, she's the last person I would want to share a room with, other than her freaky friends", Alice said.

"Freaky. Why, I'll show you", I whispered. "Hold on let me go get my stuff from my closet", and with that I left and headed to the next room. This was going to be so much fun. It was prefect, no one knew of this secret passage way...well I hoped no one did.

I went to a couple more rooms, one ending up to be Carlisle and Esme's room, I really don't think I want to hurt my eyes with unnecessary images. The last room, was a mystery until I found out it belong to Edward.

All his awards or trophies he got, were in his closet. I wanted to go farther in..._so many things I can do to get him back. Ah, I have a plan already. Muhahaha. _I looked around his room and saw millions of Cd's and books.

_I think I had enough today. Tomorrow there will be more to discover when I'm not so tired. _I made my way to the closet when someone entered. _EDWARD!_

"Damn Alice", he muttered.

"Why is it always me? Why do I have to be with Bella. For the love of Pete...I hate her",_well FYI...I hate you too Edward Cullen. _"Let the torture begin", he flopped onto his bed. I watched him for a while thinking how much damage I could do without him even realizing it.

I guess I got to distracted that when I looked back at him, he was in his nice light blue boxers. He really did have a nice body, I guess it wasn't a lie. _WAIT...WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING. I HATE EDWARD!_

_MY EYES...THEY BURN!!!!_

* * *

_**Alice and Edward are Twins, but they look nothing alike...I didn't want him adopted...and Emmett is their older brother...Jasper and Rosalie are twins too...**_

Yes I know the ending isn't that great...please refrain from telling me...no offense...this chapter is more of a filler...so you know what's going on and what will happen...(think of all the possibilities-quote by Melting Gold)...Yes Alice and Edward are twins...this is my version of Twilight...and I didn't really want Edward to be adopted or Alice...Jasper and Rosalie are Twins too...sorry if I sounded kind of bitchy there...(my brother pissed me off and I have a deadline for two chapters that are due to my cousin before July 5 and I haven't started yet...it's for a book I'm writing)...well please keep writing


	6. Author's Note Happy 4th of July

Happy Independence Day everyone

or 4th of July

and even if you don't celebrate it...have a safe a fun day...

all my wishes to everyone that you'll all be safe...please promise me that...

well I'm working on chapter 5...been very busy with another story and at home

my deadline is tomorrow and I haven't finished my chapter yet and I'm going to be in trouble...

well talk to you all later

**Au revoir (good bye)**

**Sayonara (good bye)**

From Sky Cullen...

I love you all...thank you for reading and I know you hate me because this is a author's note

I hate author's notes too...sorry about that


	7. Screen Name buddies and Broken Promises

Okay everyone I finally updated...sorry it took so long...I've been really busy...well I hope you like it...Bella's 17 by the way...and you finally know why Alice doesn't like Bella...well I hope your all happy...now read read read...But thy light shall surely seek thee at night..stupid I know..oh well

The Way Idiots Really Run

"Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me." -Mae West

* * *

"Bella, wake up", someone kept calling my name, but I ignored them. 

"Bella, get your butt up now!", it's a boy's voice.

"Edward, be nice", I heard a female's voice.

"Well it's not my fault if she's late", I opened my eyes to see Edward standing next to my bed and Esme beside him. The clock I put on the wall said 7:20am. I jumped up and looked at them with wide eyes.

"What are you doing", I said. I was in my light blue night gown, luckily I was wearing shorts underneath and a bra on. You know...sometimes when you sleep and move around a lot...your shirt kind of goes up.

"Dear it's time to get up. School will be starting", Esme said nicely, then disappeared down the stairs. I guess I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Edward calling my name, but with my quick reflexes I saw his hand coming closer to me.

I brushed his hand aside. "Don't touch me. I don't want your fruit fly germs", I snapped at him.

"I wasn't going to touch you. This is touching you", his hand smacked against my forehead. "Why you!?", I got up and smacked my hand against his nose. "Devil's Heir", he pushed me against the wall.

"King of the Underworld", I said as we fought into my bathroom. We pushed each other and then I quickly turned on the water and pushed him in. "AH!, You freak", I just laughed at him. He was all wet and had to go change his clothes.

"You'll regret that you ever stepped into this house",he spat as he walk down the stairs, puddles of water following behind him. "We'll see about that", I said.

I quickly got changed and went down my stairs, unfortunately Edward was coming out the same time. I started to walk fast to beat him to the stairs, his speed also increased. He past me for a second, but I was ahead of him once again.

"Edward, Bella, you finally made it down. Come and eat", Esme said.

"How have you been Bella", Carlisle asked me. I blushed and looked down, "I've been fine. Mrs. Cullen, I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry. Actually I have a meeting with a teacher. I'm sorry, but thank you anyways", I quickly walked out the door and straight to school.

Of course being the Cullen's, they passed me by about ten minutes later in their cars. I took out my cell phone and started to text Ryan, Casey, and Kyle.

* * *

**To: Ryan Dice, Kyle Knight, Casey Lance **

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: Dark Lord**

* * *

Hey guys. The Dark Court is on their 

way to school. Prepare for WAR!

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Ryan Dice**

**Subject: Roger that**

* * *

We're in position Bella. Ready to 

attack when you say.

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Kyle Knight**

**Subject: Trailer Park Ninja**

* * *

How far are you from school?

* * *

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Casey Lance**

**Subject: okay**

* * *

Hey Bella. I really need to 

talk to you about something.

But we have to be alone.

* * *

**To: Casey Lance**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: okay**

* * *

Meet me in the back of the school. 

I finally made it to school. Now I had to go meet Casey.

"So what's wrong Casey", I asked her, she seemed nervous. "I wanted to talk to you about Kyle", she smiled shyly. "What about him", I asked.

"Kyle and-", but before she could finish Rosalie interrupted us. "If it isn't trailer trash", she laughed. I noticed Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Emmett, and Edward standing near her.

"Oh, I'm not trailer trash...but you're a baboon", I said. She just smiled, "sure". Casey stepped forward, "shut up Rosalie. "You're nothing but a pathetic person".

I saw Rosalie step up, now they were face to face. "Want to back up want you said", Rosalie was all in her face. I got between them, "you should back up now, before you regret it", I snapped at her. "Ha, like I will ever listen to you Swan", she laughed.

"Oh, but I guess I should tell you something", I giggled.

"At least I'm not a monkey, who likes to look at her ass very hour, on the hour", laughter broke out. She turned at glared at the others behind her. "You'll regret everything, one day Swan. I swear it", she turned and left. "Oh no, come back", I spoke out to her, but she ignored it.

I turned back to Casey.

"What was that you were going to say?", I asked Casey.

"Nothing, come on. We're going to be late for class", and we walked to class.

"Bella-", she asked.

"Yes", I smiled at Casey.

"Don't you think Edward can be your prince charming", she eyed me. I had to stop, I cracked up. "Come on Casey, be serious. You know I hate Edward and he hates me", I wiped the tears from my cheek.

"But don't you believe in prince charming", why was she asking me.

"No Casey. I don't believe in "Prince Charming"...it's rubbish", I looked at her, but I mean really looked at her. Why ask me that, especially asking about Edward, I mean really, the guy hates me.

"Why not?", she asked.

"Because... it's stupid. Believing one day your prince will come. It's all lies, nothing ever holds the truth. That's why I hate when people say..."Oh, I met my prince charming", it's bull. Women are waiting and giving up their dreams, that will never come true. We don't live in that time period anymore. This age that we live in, is all about beauty and women's breast. Come on, it's all rubbish, it's ridiculous and a waste of time to think about", I ran a hand through my hair.

"But that's were you're wrong. Not all people think like that", her blue eyes held frustration. "But not all people are like you. It's depends on the person...I, myself believe it's foolish to say "I love you", to some boy you only dated a month or so. To say "I love you", to someone is a big step. It's not something to be taken lightly and if somebody did say it. I would say...'you are a reckless fool, who is childish, and idiotic', that's what I believe", I stopped to look at her.

"Why do you care so much?", I asked her.

"Why don't you?", she matched my tone.

"Why should I", I said.

"And why shouldn't you", she said.

"That's enough, just drop the topic", I walked fast and left her behind. After that conversation with Casey, I avoided her throughout the day. What has gotten into her? Really , to ask such a silly question.

I decided not to go straight to the Cullen's after school was over. (this is where Melting Gold finished editing. The ending was different, but I decided to change it. Thank you melting gold for advise. So from this point on, there will be grammar errors...well probably. Just a warning) I walked silently to a small park I used to go with my father and mother when I was younger. This was also the usual play date area with the Cullen's. I sat on a swing and swung back and forth just thinking about stupid things.

I really didn't understand why I hated the Cullen's or why they hated me. At one point all I wanted was to be friends with them, but we could never set aside our difference. And then there was the time when I accidentally spill my grape juice on Alice's new designer T-shirt. After that she hated me so much, I mean it's just a T-shirt.

I sat there swinging and humming a song that I didn't realize someone was behind me.

"Bella", I knew the voice of my enemy.

"Edward", I said.

"It's late and Esme asked me to come look for you", he said simply, seeming annoyed he had to come get me.

"I'm sorry you had to do that", I got up and looked at him.

It's been a while since I actually really looked at him. I really never notice that he was pale and gorgeous. The more I looked at him, the more I hated for hating him.

I looked out into the setting. "Do you remember the first time we were here", I turned and looked at him.

"Yes", he looked at me. I smiled at him and blushed.

"It was twilight. The sky was a beautiful color, we were laughing and singing while swinging on the swings", I smiled at the memory.

"Yes, you slept singing Mary Mary", he laughed.

"Yes, that's true", I laughed with him. _Do you remember our promise Edward. The promise we made 13 years ago, on this same day, on a day like this._

"We should be going now", he started to walk away.

"Yes, we should", I looked after him, not quit moving.

"Have you really forgotten", I whispered into the sky. _Only time can tell._

I went back to my room and locked the door. I was going to go through the passage again. I quietly walked into the dark hall and went from room to room.

Alice was picking out her outfit, Emmett was playing his xbox, Esme was fixing up her room, Carlisle was in his office and Edward was listening to music.

I paid more attention to him, than any of the others.

I watched as he went from CD to CD, scanning for the one he really wanted. I guess I lost count of time, that when I turned back to look at Edward, he was stripping down. OH MY GOD.

I looked away, but the temptation to look was too overwhelming. Wow, the boy really did have a nice body. If only I could touch him just once...WHAT AM I SAYING!

Look what living here has done to me, I really have to get out more. I decided to go back to my room.

I fell asleep thinking about the promise Edward and I had made years ago.

The next morning I heard someone banging on my door. "Who is it", I moaned.

"Bella get up. It's Edward, we have to leave early since I'm your guide", he said annoyed.

"Fine, fine", I got up and decided to wear a green T-shirt that said, _Someone's boring me and I think it's you. _I wore blue tight jeans and some blue slip on vans.

When I open the door Edward was there. He grabbed my hand and ran down to the kitchen. I finally finished eating and went outside where Edward was waiting for me.

"Hurry up", he said.

"Chill, I'm coming", I shot my hands up like he had a gun pointing at me, got into his car and he was speeding all the way to school.

"Here", he gave me a paper and I looked at him confuse.

"What's this for?", I asked.

"It's the schedule we're running by. It's what I have to do with _you"_, he seemed to have a difficult time saying you...meaning me.

I looked at the schedule and it said:

_**Period one: advance physic**_

_**Period two: advance Calculus**_

_**Period three: Advance Spanish**_

_**Period four: skip**_

_**Period five: Advance History**_

_**Period six: skip **_

_**Period seven: skip**_

I looked away from the paper in my hands and looked out the window. When the school came into sight I sighed in relief. The first three periods went by very slowly, it was also easily.

By the time we reached fourth period I was all jumpy.

"Okay class, take your seats", our English teacher said.

"We have decided to do a pen pal exchange. With all the Seniors and Juniors will be require to take part in the assignment. You will give me your screen names and I will put them in a box, by six period, pairing names will be confirmed. Tell no one of your screen name. Now I will pass a sheet of paper back. Please write neatly", having a pen pal doesn't seem so bad.

Well it also depended on who it is, but the point was not to know the person and then at the end find out. I was so excited, that fifth period went by so slow.

At the end of period six I finally found out my new screen name pen pal was.

_**Allegory265...**_

* * *

"So, who's your screen name buddy", Ryan asked. He seemed to be very irritated lately, I turned and looked at him. "_**Allegory265**_", I said simply. 

"Man that sucks, I have _**Aboutpout04. **_Any idea who that is", he looked at me.

"I'm afraid not", I smiled.

"You", I asked Kyle.

"_**Goodnight55**_", he said not looking at me, but Casey. I wonder if there's something going on between them.

_"Reminder ask them Bella", BMS _said.

"And you", Ryan and I asked Casey together.

"_**Avaloncry696**_", she said.

We didn't know any of them, and I was especially anxious to meet my new screen name buddy. When I got back to the Cullen's I quickly went upstairs to my "new" bedroom and locked the door. I turned on the computer and waited for it to start.

* * *

At five o'clock, my screen name buddy logged in. 

_**Allegory265...**_has just logged in.

_**A shade of red Phantom: hey, I take it that I'm your new screen name buddy**_

_**Allegory265: that depends, but I take it that I am**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: well hello**_

_**Allegory265: hello yourself**_

_**Allegory265: may I ask, but by your screen name, I take it, you're a boy**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: well, we'll just have to see**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: Phantom or no Phantom, I can be anyone**_

_**Allegory265: I understand**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: how about we get to know each other**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: not by name, but as screen name buddies..."**__**Better a diamond with a flaw than a pebble without." - Confucius**_

_**Allegory265: ah!, I like that. well ..."Better to light a candle than to curse the darkness." - Chinese Proverb**_

And so my day went on. The light that will always burn in the dark.

* * *

**So how was it...good or bad...I know it took me forever to update...I'm sorry**

**Here's everyone I want to thank...and if your name doesn't appear I'm sorry and please tell me...if your name shows up more than once please tell me...and thank you everyone so much..**

* * *

vampireninja09 

Monkey-en-TuTu  
Oceanmina101  
okuracookie  
Bella-and-Edward-forever22  
my type of heroin  
-Loves The Used-  
MorganW.  
kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5  
Oceanmina101  
okuracookie  
Bella-and-Edward-forever22  
my type of heroin  
hisdirtylittlesecret  
blissfulmemories  
kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5

HYPERLINK 

Enpowerswan  
Dark Angelic Rose  
a-perfect-disaster  
jackrusselsrock  
firehawk101  
Edward4ever1992  
This Is A Twilight PenName  
angelpinkgal  
RavenMadisonfan  
bella-loves-edward  
iLUVjasper  
melting gold  
kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5

Twilight Chick  
Oceanmina101  
okuracookie  
Bella-and-Edward-forever22  
my type of heroin  
hisdirtylittlesecret  
-Loves The Used-  
blissfulmemories  
MorganW.  
kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5

The Midnights Sun  
HYPERLINK 

sailorceb  
shattered-picture-frame  
miss.dramatikkkk  
lildevil76  
inuyasha-narutolover  
Twilight Obsession  
HEY YOU with the glasses  
Diddly  
Angel of Music Play for Me  
eclipsing twilight  
HYPERLINK 

lambgirl1

FLAvoR oF thE WeAK  
omgoshxitsxmeg  
SmilinSmiles  
weirdosrcool2  
edwardluver925  
cherrytone  
Me love Edward Cullen  
clear with sparkles is a color

blackirises  
HYPERLINK

mYBlOodYcRySTalHeaRt"

quintessa  
bronzehair topazeyes  
HelloSexy  
drama-queen-4-eternity  
lizziemcclure  
oceaneyes85253  
outlook  
old-fashioned vamp-girl  
Vampiratelvr  
vamp-wolf-lover  
christine957  
r0b0tic vampir  
lilybookworm  
Jaden Ink  
ZineCub  
s2 Babee Giirl  
bella-loves-edward  
The REAL Alice Cullen  
StoryAddict  
s2 Babee Giirl  
Just Me. Jane.  
The Midnights Sun  
outrageously.irresistable.  
bronzehair topazeyes  
bookaholic502  
GtotheAtotheBBY  
hopelessromantic1212  
Brizo  
wishingstar14742  
xxiamemmaxx  
kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5  
auroravampiresxmcrx  
ditz4lyf  
Lexxi2292  
MartaSwan  
iloveyouEdward


	8. Author's note on reason for not updating

sorry everyone...this is not a chapter...it's very important you read this so you don't kill me...

but then again...you probably will...I'm sorry okay everyone...

I've been completely busy...not to mention...I kind of been banned off the computer a couple of days...lol

please please don't hate, abhorrence, abomination, anathema, animosity, animus, antagonism, antipathy, aversion, bete noire, bugbear, destination, detestation, dislike, enmity, execration, grievance, gripe, hatred, hostility, ill will, irritant, loathing, malevolence, malignity, mislike, nasty look, nuisance, objection, odium, pain, rancor, rankling, repugnance, repulsion, resentment, revenge, revulsion, scorn, shudders, spite, trouble, venom, destroy, demolish abort, annihilate, axe, blot out, break down, butcher, consume, cream, crush, damage, deface, desolate, despoil, dismantle, dispatch, end, eradicate, erase, exterminate, extinguish, extirpate, impair, kill, liquidate, maim, maraud, mutilate, nullify, overturn, quash, quell, ravage, ravish, raze, ruin, sabotage, shatter, slay, smash, snuff out, spoliate, stamp out, suppress, tear down, torpedo, trash, wipe out, wreck, zap, ...me...lol...please...with a cherry on top...

here's my blog...I'll put up some post on updates and how it's going so far...

http://storyofmyshortlife.blogspot. com

remember to delete the space before com...


	9. Life's like a Boat

sorry I took so long to update...this is a long chapter, so you people better be happy..lol...and for those who read _When Pig's Fly_...I'll update very soon...okay...oh...you're going to hate me...but I've been banned again...was caught on the computer when I wasn't suppose to be on...lol...and keep updated on my blog...I'll be posting little insiders or quotes...so keep updated...thanks Melting Gold for editing...bye bye...and enjoy reading...

The Way Idiots Really Run

"I've often said, the only thing standing between me and greatness is me."  
Woody Allen

* * *

_**Allegory265: well it's about 2 in the morning and I'm pretty tired. How about you?**_

_**A Shade of red Phantom: same here**_

_**Allegory265: I really enjoyed talking to you**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: same here. Can I ask you a question?**_

_**Allegory265: you just did but you can ask another one **_

_**A shade of red Phantom: do you think we know each other? **_

_**Allegory265: It's possible, but I would know you in a instant if we did meet**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: why do you say that?**_

_**Allegory265: cause you are not like most people. You're different. You're kind, sweet, warm hearting, You're not like my friends at all. **_

_**A shade of red Phantom: looks can be deceiving **_

_**Allegory265: that's true**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: after all, your screen name means...**__**description of one thing under the image of another**_

_**Allegory265: ah, I see you know the meaning of my screen name. As be told, Je dois y aller (Imust go)**_

_**Allegory265: Bonne nuit (Good-night)**_

_**  
A shade of red Phantom:Bonne nuit, Au revoir..lol**_

_**Allegory265 **_has signed off.

* * *

I finished talking to my new screen name buddy. Something about it made me feel happy, but also frightened. I had no idea who was on the other side of the screen. I mean, for all I know it could be Mike Newton or even Emmett Cullen. 

I wasn't sleepy at all. I was all excited and hyper, from meeting my new screen name buddy. I mean it's creept, sure, but this person can be a friend to me. I finally fell asleep and the next morning was the same as yesterday.

"Bella, get up", Edward called.

"I'm coming", I slowly got off and went to the door.

"What is it?", I asked him.

"We have to go in early again", his eyes were cold as usual.

"Fine, I'll get ready", I closed the door and got dressed quickly, before Mr. Patrol came to get me. I ate, brushed my hair and teeth and got my stuff together.

"I'm ready", I called out.

"Well then come to the car", I walked to Edward.

"So, did you talk to your screen name buddy", I asked him, when we were in the car.

"You can say that", I wasn't sure if it was just me, but I swear that I saw him smiling. So I just asked what he was smiling about.

"It's nothing. Now remember as an honor student, you are expected to do all your homework. So, did you do it?", he asked.

"Yes, I did. It was pretty easy", I smiled.

"Sure", he said.

"Want to check my answers?", I challenged him.

"I think, I will", he smiled back, but it was a forced smile.

"Hold on, let me get it out", I dug through my backpack and fished for my homework.

"Here it is", I handed him the paper. We were finally at school and he took out his homework to compare his answers to mine. He really thought I was stupid, well I'll show Mr. Perfect, he has competition now. I watched him and when he finished his eyes were both shocked ad angry. "What?", I asked him.

"You have the same answers as me", I smiled wickedly.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover. I'm smarter than you think", I laughed.

"I guess I should known better", he growled.

"Well...", I paused getting out of the car.

"You're scaring me, Mr. Perfect", I giggled.

"Don't calling me that", he snapped.

"Very well, but just to tell you. You have some competition now, don't let down your guard, I know I won't", I smiled wickedly at him.

"Don't think of yourself so highly, Miss Swan. I certainly won't let you win", his voice cold.

"Very well. Then let the games begin", I smirked evilly at him. I got out of the car and made my way to my friends. I noticed something different about the way they were acting. The way they were dressed. Something was up and they weren't telling me.

"Hey everyone!", I yelled, as soon as they saw me coming, they whispered something among themselves.

"What's up", I asked.

"Nothing. Well, sorry, but I have to go", Kyle said. Today he didn't have his usual stupid T-shirts that said something on them. He was wearing clothes you find people who are rich or even popular. maybe you should say: He was clothes the usual ruich and popular kids wore at school. Something like: nice, fit silk pants and a solid color shirt that matched his tan jacket. I must say, he did look very good, but it just wasn't him.

"What's with the clothes", I eyed Kyle, he seemed nervous.

"Nothing", he snapped and walked away. I just watched him leave, there was obviously something they were keeping from me, if they were going to be that way, then I have no choice but to act the same way.

"I have to go. I have something, I have to do", I walked away from and headed the opposite direction from the path Kyle took. Did they not trust me, I gave them my word. This was the reason why I hardly trusted people, or was open to them mentally. They always let me down, this is what I hated the most, to feel betraied.

My mom always told me I was too cautious, too aware of my surrounding areas, but it wasn't my fault, that's how I was,... that was my nature. To tell you the truth, becoming friends with Casey, Ryan, and Kyle was hard, well not for me, but for them. They kept coming and introducing themselves to me, but I just ignored them, I didn't want anything to do with them, but now I see that I wanted to be their friend, to be able to put myself in their hands.

Seeing that they are keeping something from me, is making doubt their friendship.(There's a reason they're acting like this...and I'm not going to tell you...hahahaha)

I wanted to be able to trust a person with my life, I wanted to know that someone will be there for me and not keep things from me. Was that so hard to ask, or even understand? At times, I don't know myself at all. I feel like, I'm just a doll, with an empty soul, or I just don't belong with these types of people. I didn't really know who I was...was I just some girl who was just here because, or was I here for a reason? (there's a reason why I put this section up...it has to do with Bella...and yes Melting Gold...it also has to do with upcoming events)

I didn't know how to answer that question. I never knew how to answer it...

I finally made it to class. I was the first to arrive to my advance physic class, I took my seat next to the window and just stared out from it. Millions of questions kept filling my mind, questions that could lead me to doubt every human being on this earth. I know, that the past fews years...the Bella Swan everyone saw and thought they knew...was a complete and utter fake. The real Bella Swan was a complete mess. The real Bella Swan didn't trust anyone and forced herself to smile for others.

I sometimes wonder if there was another human like me who understands what I was feeling, was there such a person.

I was a lot smarter than people gave me credit for. I just didn't show it, I always played the class clown, but now I was getting tired of it, I wanted to be someone I wasn't. Or maybe be the real me.

I kept looking out the window, my elbow on the desk and my cheek in my hand. I noticed people now a days only have their minds on the opposite sex or international gossip. The only thing people care for were beautiful people- it was no longer personality, it's looks, it's all about looks. That's all they know and willing to know.

The phrase- _Only Beautiful people get accepted... _crossed my mind.

Sure I wanted to be a beauty, but not the type who's seen on the front cover of magazines. I wanted to be the type of beauty who can see the world. I wanted to be the type of person, who knew answers to questions people refused to believe. That's what I wanted to be. I wanted to be that type of beauty, the type with a beautiful personality, it doesn't matter to me if I don't have a pretty face, as long as I have a beautiful soul.

I guess I was too deep in thought, that I didn't know class had started, let alone, known my name was being called to answer a question. The person who sat next to me, started to tapped my shoulder.

"The teacher's calling you", he whispered in my ear.

"The answer is: Sonoluminescence is the generation of small light bursts in liquids caused by sound. Bubbles form in the liquid at low pressure points of the sound wave, then collapse again as a high pressure wave passes. At the point of collapse a small flash of light is produced. The exact cause has been the subject of intense speculation and research", he whispered in my ear. I could feel his warm breathe on my neck, giving me shivers.

"Well Miss Swan, do you know the answer", the teacher asked. I repeated everything that the boy next to me said.

I turned to him, while the teacher had his back to us. "Thank you so much", I whispered only low enough for him to hear.

"You're welcome", he smiled.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella", I smiled and offered my hand.

"I'm Landon Ordwell", he smiled, for the first time I noticed he had a British accent.

"I don't think I've seen you around before", I looked at him closely. "Nah, I'm not very popular or talked about. I moved here last year, but I can say that I have heard about you", he winked. Not popular, by golly gee, he's as good looking as- well as Eward. Landon has ray side bans, slight mixture of strawberry hair and gold blond hair, and the strangest color of blueish/ violet eyes.

"I'm taking that, the things you heard about me, aren't very pretty or nice", I smiled slyly.

"Not really, but I can say that whatever they say is not true. They don't know you at all, but nor do I", he smiled handsomely.

""The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart."", he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin and sending my head in dizziness overload. I focused on trying to contain my previous state of mind. (AN: and to answer questions...like why hasn't Bella seen him before...she's never had class with him...remember Bella had her classes change, and she belongs in a different "group of people...and by the way...I don't know half the kids at my school...I never even seen some of them...it's kind of funny if you think about it)

"Helen Keller. Impressive", it was my turn to whisper in his ear. I waited for his reaction, to see what affects I had on him, the same way he had on me.

"I only try to impress the best", his eyes were on mine now, I was completely lost in them.

"Do you always try, or does it come naturally to you. After all, you are only a man...or so to speak. You've done your job fairly well, if that's what you wish to hear", I never looked away from his eyes. Not even if I tried, something, -unreadable-unimaginable- undetected was trying to spill by me and enter the home of my unwanted soul.

"I'm glad you think so, after all, you are merely a girl who's trying to find herself in this collated world", he released me from his gaze.

"Merely, but unattainable", I looked at the teacher now. The class finally finished and I went on my way to leave to the next few classes I had.

"Bella", someone called me. I turned to see Edward with an expression of blankness.

"Yes", I said politely.

"I saw that you were talking the whole class time to Landon Ordwell", did I sense a hint of jealou or just irritation.

"Yes, what of it", I asked not so nicely.

"You better stay focused in class. After all, they expect the best from you, as they do from me", I was wrong.

"I understand, I'll make a note so it won't happen again", my voice somewhat sad. I noticed the shock on Edward's face. "What?", I asked him, slightly blushing.

"You're not rebelling like you usually do. Are you feeling well", he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking that's all, but thank you for worrying", I smiled a little and he smiled back.

"Okay, let's go to our next class", was I that easy to read, was I allowing people to see. I had to block them, I can't let them see, not matter what.

The rest of the classes went by and then it was lunch. I didn't feel hungry and certainly didn't want to sit with my pack of friends. So I went into the library, and logged into the computer.

I checked my emails and saw that my screen name buddy was on.

* * *

_**A shade of red Phantom: We finally speak again**_

_**Allgory265: so it seems, I can say, it's rather boring today. As usual, the queen bee is making herself well known**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: is that irritation that I detect from you...lol**_

_**Allegory265: I guess you can say, but can't I say the same for you**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: merely**_

_**Allegory265: may I ask, where you are located at this time, shall I say the cafeteria**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: no, but I don't think I will tell you, if I do. I'm sure you'll hunt me down **_

_**Allegory265: Likewise**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: so how has your day been so far**_

_**Allegory265: same as usual, nothing interesting, actually I take that back, I did find something interesting today**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: may I ask what that was**_

_**Allegory265: I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you...lol (joke)**_

_**Allegory265: it was a person**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: female or male**_

_**Allegory265: I shall not speak a word of it**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: do you not trust me or do you detest me?**_

_**Allegory265: neither, but in time, I shall tell you. I just want to get to know the person better. That's all. do you mean either or neither? **_

_**A shade of red Phantom: I understand. **_

_**A shade of red Phantom: know, before the hope is gone...**_

_**Allegory265: you seem like a reasonable person**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: you can say that...lol**_

_**Allegory265; but I do...you are a very warm hearted person...wishful indeed**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: I think we should leave...it seems lunch period is almost over**_

_**Allgeory265: I agree. I shall talk to you later...bye**_

_**A shade of red Phantom: bye**_

_**Allegory265**_ has signed off.

(AN: now you don't know who it is...mahahahah...)

* * *

I went to my next class, but not before seeing Casey, Kyle and Ryan leave the lunch room. I'm sure they saw me, since they were making their way to me, but thankfully Landon appeared before me. 

"I see that you need some rescuing, may I insist on helping", he had a wicked smile.

"Thank you", I whispered. I never did make eye contact with Casey, Kyle, and Ryan, but I knew they saw me. I went to my next class with Landon, not looking at him, but the floor instead.

"Are you okay", he asked. No, I'm not. I'm not fine, not at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I smiled weakly. "You're lying. I can see right through your lies Bella, you should work on them a little more", he laughed.

"I guess I should", I still didn't meet his gaze. I went over and took my seat next to Edward, he seemed a little tired than he usual is, and it's strange.

"Are you okay Edward", I asked him. He turned and nodded. I paid attention this time in class. To my surprise it was actually interesting.

"Okay everyone. I have some news. As the head of the history department here on the campus, I decided that it would be fairly nice if we go on a trip to the east side of America. We will see all the historic landmarks and places where the history began", everyone in the class was excited. I was as well, until Dr. McCane called me to the office. Edward came with me and sat to my right.

"Miss Swan, as you heard, they will be a trip to the east coast", Dr. McCane asked me.

"Yes", I frowned. "We are willing to let you go, if you continue with keeping your grades up and if Mr. and Mrs. Cullen allow it", I glanced at Edward through the corner of my eyes. "Very well. You may go back to class now", Dr. McCane excused us and we headed down the hall and into our class.

"If you maintain your grades, I'm sure you can go", Edward said in a strictly business voice. "I understand", I said in a bored tone.

"Bella", Edward asked, the tone of his voice was different now. "Yes", I kept my eyes focused straight.

"Would you like to go-to the park with me, after school", he whispered the last word. I was completely shocked, not knowing what to say- after all, this was Edward Cullen, my immortal enemy we're talking about. I walked in silence, dumbfound and probably looking like some utter moron.

"Um- sure", I smiled and glanced at him through the corner of my eye. There was something almost instinctively different about Edward Cullen today, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I saw him blush slightly and for the first time in years, I saw that boy...the boyish boy I made my promise with. The boy who could have been there for me. I looked into his eyes, and surely enough, there he was- he came back to me...

I smiled widely and blushed- the boy had been completely lost in his empty shell for so long- for what seemed like an eternity to me.

"I'd love to go", I blushed. The rest of school went on, I awaited anxiously to go with Edward to the park, I loved the park, I was always a child at heart and will continue to be. When class ended, Edward walked up to me, " Are you ready to go", a smile played on his flawless lips.

"Yes. I'm ready", I bounced up and down. The ride to the park was exciting, well at least for me. I looked out the window as we arrived and I nearly jumped out of the car. "Relax Bella", Edward whispered as he now stood by me. I danced myself all the way to the swings and started to hum and sing. Edward gracefully took the swing nest to me, swinging back and forth.

I was smiling away, but when I looked at Edward, he seemed almost troubled. "Edward, are you okay", I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about exams and tests...all those kind of things", he whispered, a blush playing on his lovely skin.

"You know- you should live a little, I know it's not the best hearing it from me, but it will do you some good", I looked at him.

"The world isn't full of exams and grades- sooner or later, you will be put to the test of life. How much do you truly know? How much are you willing to know? The answers can not be found in a book or on paper. The answers must be found from in here", I pointed to my heart.

"Life is too short to be too cautious, after all, we only have one life- one mere simple task to live. What will you do with that gift you are given. My advise...use it wisely, you might never know-", I was standing up, still holding onto the iron chains of the swing.

"You might die tomorrow. How do you want us to remember you", here I was giving him life advise, yet I couldn't even listen to my own advise. What kind of person am I?

"It's not as simple- it's not as easy as it sounds, but if you try-if you're willing to work and take each step, I'm sure it won't be hard", I took my gaze off the sky and looked at Edward who was shocked, but also understanding.

"Life is like a boat", I smiled and watched as the pink blush on his cheeks spreed. "You really are not who you seem to be", Edward said.

"Life is not what it appears to be", I looked at him, my eyes searching only his.

Edward's face seem to get pinker by the minute, he didn't look well at all. I walked over to him as he still continued to sit. I leaned in, but he seemed to back away.

"I'm not going to kiss you", I smiled wickedly. I grabbed his face with my hands and laid my forehead on his. He was burning up, I knew he didn't look well, he was refusing any help from any one.

"You have a fever", I whispered in his ear. "I think we should get going, before you burn up some more. Let me drive, don't worry I won't ruin your car- I don't think you're in the state of mind to drive with a fever", I continued to hold his face in my hands, unwilling to let go.

"C'mon", I said, helping him get up.

**EPOV**

I was completely shocked about what Bella said. Was there more to her than meets the eyes. She seemed to know the answers to everything, and I was merely shocked on what she said. I still tried to understand each word she said, but couldn't, especially since I feel like I have a fever.

I felt like I'm getting dizzy, the ground along with Bella is starting to spin. I saw the concern look on Bella's face as she made her way towards me. She grabbed my face in between her silk small hands and leaned in, her eyes on mine. _What is she doing, is she trying to kiss me!?_

I pulled back, my blushes blending in with my fever. I looked at her face, then her eyes, and then her flawless, mesmerizing light ruby lips. Her lips were the highlight on any man's day, so smooth, soft, almost like silk.

"I'm not going to kiss you", she said with a wicked smile. I'm sure she saw the unease look on my face, but I hope he didn't see the slight lust that hid in my eyes. Once more she grabbed my face in her small, delectable hands, leaning in until our foreheads touched.

"You have a fever", she whispered in my ear. Her breath linge on my neck- our faces only inches apart. "I think we should get going, before you burn up some more. Let me drive, don't worry I won't ruin your car- I don't think you're in the state of mind to drive with a fever", she continued to speak, still holding my face.

"C'mon", she helped me up. She did the most unthinkable thing I would not imagine she would do. She stuck her hand in on my my pants pockets, digging for something. And then checked the other one.

"What are you doing?", I blushed.

"Looking for your keys", she lifted the pair of keys, so I could see them. "Really Edward, what did you think I was doing?", she whispered in my neck.

"Surely, you didn't think I was making a move on you. You're so silly. A sick boy as yourself, no I wouldn't, but if you prefer", her lips slightly touching my throat. I was shivering like a dog, blushing tomato red.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that to you", she hit my arm playfully. I looked at her then snatched my keys from her hands. "I'm driving, there's no way, you're getting behind my wheel, especially after what you did to AJ's car, heck no", I walked, well more like wobbled to the car. I almost made it- almost being the keyword! (added by Melting Gold)

Bella pushed me against my car door, turning me around to face her. "I'm not going to let you drive Edward", she pressed her body against mine. I was starting to feel the teenage hormone, as her body pressed on further.

"You can't even walk straight. Look at you Edward, do you want to die, I don't feel like I want to end up as road mush or a monument of the dead", I watched as anger, frustration, and amusement crossed her eyes. She snacked the keys from my hands and pushed me towards the passengers seat.

I got in without complaint, only because she threatened to ruin my car if I disobeyed her. She fixed herself on the drivers seat, putting the key into the egnition. "Now, be a good boy and try to sleep until we get you home, it's best if you do, maybe the fever will go down a little", she said as she messed with the radio stations.

I closed my eyes only to open them quickly to a familiar melody that was playing. "Tristesse", I questioned.

"Why yes, I love this piece. It's so relaxing, but reminds me of a child. After all, it's one of my favorite pieces to play on the piano and violin", she laughed. I knew she played the piano, but didn't know she played the violin. "When did you learn to play the violin", I asked skeptical.

"I've been playing for a couple of years, but I also play the cello. I though you would obviously know that", her eyes were narrow as they looked on the road.

"Well obviously not", I looked out the window now. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep, because someone was shaking my shoulder to wake me up.

"Wh-at?!", I said in tired voice. "C'mon Edward, we're home. I'll help you out okay", I felt her hand on my forehead, then felt it wrap around under my arms. "Your fever hasn't gone down and no one's home. So I'm going to have to watch you, okay? It seems the others went out for a day or two", she informed me. Where could they have possibly gone? It didn't matter at this moment, I wasn't feeling well at all.

Wait!- Ah! How could I forget, dad told me he was going with the family out of town. Damnit why didn't I remember.how can they go and not tell them? (They're nice to each other for now...anyways Edward is sick, and Bella feels sorry for him...lol...if that answers questions like- why is Edward and Bella so nice to each other)

My body was covered in sweat and I was shivering. "Let's hurry in", I obeyed Bella. I didn't know where she took me, the only thing I know was, that she gave me new clothes and told me to change.

"Can you leave", I asked blushing. "Sure", I saw a smile on her face. She turned around and I slipped off my shirt and pants, replacing them with the new clothes she gave me.

"Okay, you can turn around", and she did. "Here lay down, we have to lower your fever. Okay. So for today, just pretend we aren't enemies or that we hate each other", she said in a sad tone.

I was already falling asleep, when I felt something wet and cold on my forehead. 'Relax and sleep, you need it", she whispered in my ear as she wrapped the blankets around me. I was grateful to her at this moment. Only for now and nothing more... (shouldn't she give him some cold pills or something?-Melting Gold...no, because that'll ruin all my fun...lol)

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward slept on _my _bed. He seemed like a child, so peaceful and quiet. I wiped the sweat off his forehead and placed a wet cloth on it. I played with his hair a little whipping them from his eyes. He was like the Edward I once knew, not the new Edward that I hated.

I sat on my bed next to him, just humming as he slept. The rest of the Cullens seem to have gone somewhere, just my luck. I need Dr. Cullen and he's not here.

It was late, at least eight o'clock and Edward has been sleeping for two hours, I'm sure he'll be hungry when he wakes up. I went downstairs and made him some chicken soup, I hope he didn't mind, after all, I did watch over him. After I finished making his soup I went upstairs and sat the food on my dresser.

I checked his fever and it seem to have gone down a little. He seem to finally be waking up. I saw his emerald green eyes and I smiled. "Hey there, you feeling any better", I leaned towards him.

"Yeah a little", he pushed himself up, put he didn't have to strength. I grabbed his elbow and helped him sit up. "Here, I made you some food", he looked at me shocked.

"Don't get the wrong idea, we're not friends or anything and I'm definitely not your personal maid. I made it because if you don't get better, than everyones going to think I killed you or something", put on a stern face.

"Fair enough, thank you", he had the smallest slightest smile on his face.

"Your very welcome", I handed him the food. He finally ate and fell asleep again, really he's such a child. What do people see in you, what do people want from us? (AN...what I mean is...people expect things from them...it's kind of like...well example...your life has been planned out for you before you were even born...your parents expect a lot of things from you...well this example mostly goes to really rich people..lol)

In the world that we live in, nothing is as it seems, yet there is a door, a secret room, waiting, seeking for someone to find it's key and turn the knob to find the world that we refuse to see.

There are people who are born to be different, can this boy be one. Can he be one if he tried. I didn't know, but I knew I was getting really sleepy and wanted to sleep know. I pulled up and chair and arranged it so it was next to my bed. I folder my arms and laid my head in them. My eye lids were heavy, I could no longer keep them open. I finally fell asleep, dreaming of a world were people, were who they were supposed to be.

**EPOV**

When I woke up, I could easily tell it was morning, the light from the sun rays, scattered tiny pattern around the room. I hadn't noticed until now, that I was far from being in my room, instead I was at Bella's. I lifted myself up, my elbows helping me with my weak strength, but I felt a something heavy on the sheets.

I turned to see a sleeping Bella on the bed, her arms folded and her head laying gently on them. She was sitting on a chair, I felt a sudden wave of guilt cross me. She sat up last night to take care of me, at that thought I blushed. I tapped her shoulder to wake her up, after all we had only one hour to get to school.

"Bella, wake up. We have to get ready for school", I shook her shoulder and with that she fell off the chair, I held back a burst of laughter.

"Ugh, I hate school", she hissed as she rubbed her eyes. I felt much better, but still a little weak. "I see you're color return to you. You seem better", she sighed.

"Yes, thank you again", I looked away from her.

"No problem. I think we should get ready now", she got up from the floor and headed to her closet. "What to wear -what to wear?", she repeated in a singing voice. I watched amazed by the creature who stood before me, surely this was not the Bella Swan you see at school. The Bella Swan who I've been competing against since grade school; don't get me wrong, I still don't like her, but I kind of got the wrong impressive of her.

She finally got out a baby blue shirt with navy jeans. I watched as she retrieved her bra and a pair of underwear, she went into the bathroom; acting as if I wasn't even there. What was I still doing here in _her _room? What did I want from her? Well that was an obvious question. _Nothing_.

I wanted nothing from her, or nothing to do with her. She's the mere barbaric female who has no lady like dignity, but that's what separated her from the rest, she could stand out, and she wanted to. She didn't want to follow the idiotic pyramid of levels of society in school. Where it was simply palpable where the monarchy stood-people like me; and the untouchables-people like Bella, this was the way life was in the universe of Fork High. People know wanted and never gave.

It was simple. Follow the rules of the society ladder and don't mingle with others outside your own kind. For example, people like me were not to talk to people like Bella. Yet, Bella was different; she was not the one of the untouchables that the nobles or monarchy have refered her to. No, she belonged to a whole other pyramid; there was no room for an outcast or one who takes time to think about life or the sky.

She was a monarchy and a race of her own. Not even her friends could dream to sustain that positions of heir to her own race. She was far to high in the ladder, by now it was impossible to reach her. Could one simply be alarmed and change dramatically. One might say yes, but others might say no. They are to afraid to see what's there before them, but Bella has expected it. That's what made her far more interesting and unreachable. Because you knew once you looked at her; she didn't care for such foolishness as to follow the simple rules of high school; no she was beyond that; beyond me.

Not even I; who wish to know the world could reach her. No matter how hard I tried; it was merely impossible. She was far to wise too fall into the rubbish of heir to what? Far too remarkable to look way and hope that the world might spin in the opposite direction. The only thing was to make her a piece of the world we lived in. (AN: I'm sorry if you don't understand this...most people wouldn't...it has to do with the emotions most or half the teenage population feels...it's kind of like being depressed or just putting on a mask in front of everyone. That's how I usually feel like...so if you do understand...thanks and if you don't...please bare with me..I'm not being the real me...that's what I really mean...that's what Edward feels like...we're wearing a mask in an unmask grand ball...lol)

In the game of chess, the queen and king are by far the highest; each piece moves at it's own pace. Some protecting their royals, others risking their lives. But- if in a game of chess, the goal is to win, risking everything you have- Bella was not a chess piece-no, she was the master that placed us within our hold.

_Check mate_

**BPOV**

We finally made it to school on time, sparing us only five minutes to get to class. There was something almost odd about Edward.

I didn't bother to look for the others, I didn't feel like talking or even seeing them. It's strange, one minute you think you know them, the next you don't. I could say the same about Edward. I had the most unrefined impression of him.

I sat in my physics class, not noticing Landon taking his seat next to mine. "Hello", he said in his heavy British accent.

"Hi", I blushed as I made contact with his eyes. "Such a lovely day. Isn't it?", his voice like calm waves on a summer day.

"It is", I smiled. "You don't look happy today. Are you tired, or just troubled", he looked at me.

"Tired, I didn't get enough sleep last night", I nervously said. "Ah", was his reply.

"Bella", he asked. "Yes", I didn't look at him as he spoke.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me", with that he had my full focus. "Um- I-I...sure", I muttered and blushed.

"Shall we go Friday night", he smiled dazzling at me. I searched my mind, thinking of any plans I have. Friday night were my usual Casey, Ryan, and Kyle hang out days. "Nope. I'm free", I smiled at him.

"Wonderful, I'll pick you up at seven-", but I cut him off before he could say anything more. "How about I meet you here. At school I mean", I smiled at him.

"Okay", we went back to focus on our work. Today was Wednesday, boring and slow. I hated the middle of the week. School was a place designed to destroy the brain of half the teenage population into mush, so they would be more complicated at home, were the parents who are the authority would have their child rebel against them.

Rebel? O_n the contrary _I am not a child who could rebel so easily, but I have been known to do the most scandalizing things in the history of Forks High. One might say, such a child as me, is a bad role model for younger childen, but I say screw that.

I may seem rebellious on the outside, but I'm not in the inside, no one gives me the time of day to show more of myself. Still, I am also to blame, I don't give people the time of day as well.

Still-

_Dear anonymous person; _

_My name will be left unsaid. My life is not what it seems to be; I am not who I seem to be. _

_This letter is the last of my existence, before I decide that I will change. Yes- still, never; _

_Life is short, live a little, stop living in caution, life is too short for that. Seems so easy when I write this down, but it's much harder than you think. Anonymous person, what is your choice? Do you know who you really are?_

_Today is Wednesday, I've decided that I will think about the sky, what will you think about? _

_Ask yourself a question, can you really answer it?_

_Sincerely The simply and insane-_

(AN: there's a reason for this letter...okay...bye bye)

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter...bye bye 


	10. As the Bell rings

**hey...this is a rewrite of the beginning ONLY!...well hope you enjoy...I'm working on the next chapter...so hold on tight...lol...ciao**

* * *

**"If we don't succeed, we run the risk of failure."  
- Dan Quayle**

* * *

The Way Idiots Really Run

Another day- useless and terrible. I've been stuck with piles of homework and the never ending torture of Edward Cullen and his stupid ways. Boring- undefined- frustrating-sleepy- tired- dying- angry- horrific- can my day get any worst.

It had been two weeks and Kyle, Casey, and Ryan have been acting weirder by the minute, but I wouldn't know. I've been avoiding them. Actually, I've been in the library studying- and it's driving me crazy.

Can you actually believe me. Me. Of all people studying, really. What has the world come into. I sat there on my chair just thinking, dreaming of a world or life that was not all my own, but a world and life that did belong to me. How would I change it, what would I do. Really can I actually change if I wanted to, do I have the will the power to make a difference and make my life better than it once was. I guess I can, if I had enough faith on myself.

I kept thinking about a promised made so long ago. A promise forgotten between to children, a long and distance thought that flows in outer space, far out of reach from the young child who desperately tries to reach for it. A thought, a memory that seems to be fading away slowly, making new tears that slip along with the memory of a child and her friend, but also of the parents who were once there and the child who was once different and like no other.

"Edward, please come to the office", the announce broke my thought. Edward. The stupid idiot who thinks he's so much better than everyone in this freakin school. Edward, who made me feel as if I was worthless, but at the same time makes a challenge out of me.

As I said before- I will never lose to Edward Cullen- NEVER, DO YOU HEAR ME! NOT IN MY DAMN FORSAKEN LIFE. NEVER!

I will bring down the king and bask in my glory. Look at it this way- picture me with one foot on Edward's back, as he lays on the ground on his front side. You know those pictures you see- the ones with some person winning a victory and they're standing up all proud and stuff. With the sun raising behind their head's and their eyes glowing with the showers of a winning victory- well that's how I will feel.

My head held up high and brown hair swaying with the wind. Signs all around me.

**Long live Queen Bella Swan **

**Bow to Queen Bella Swan**

And then, the best sign of them all.

**Bring down Edward Cullen ( and Black Bloods...aka Populars)**

Of course- I, Bella Swan. Not Isabella, not B.M.S, but me- Bella Swan will bring down Rosalie McCane and her empire. I will gather my troops- no- my army of 6000 people and tare her empire down. Mahahaha.

**Rosalie McCane, you are mine!**

I will lock you in my tower. Mental note to self- cut off her glowing blond hair and anything she can find to escape with.

Thoughts of victory and triumphant gage my mind as I went through some of my classes in a world that does belong to me. A world that I am the ruler and no one else can torture others.

At the end of my physic class, for about the 13th time in three weeks. Landon and I were chatting away as usual. Landon has become slightly closer to me. We talk and go hang out from time to time, but other than that- that's about as far as we go.

"So", Landon started our lucid conversation.

"Yes", I said smiling at him.

"Seen any good movies lately", he said smiling and inching closer to me.

"No- not really", I giggled.

"I would love to see another movie with you", he whispered in my ear, and I blushed. I guess I was really starting to like Landon. He seemed to be the perfect friend, the perfect lab partner, the perfect older brother, and I can't believe I'm saying this- but the perfect boyfriend.

"Okay, when do you want to see the movie", I asked him. His strange, but beautiful eyes glowed with excitement.

"Well since today is Friday, how about today. I'll pick you up", his damn British voice alluring and melting.

"Okay", and we parted to head to our next class. After Advanced Calculus I headed to my Spanish class, when I was suddenly pulled into an empty class room. Someone was holding me from behind. One hand on my mouth and the other on my eyes.

And as of now- I'm going crazy.

**EPOV:**

Where could she be? Damn it! Why did I have to get stuck with her ? Bella Swan has seemed to change over the past two weeks. She doesn't talk to her friends and is always with Landon Ordwell.

I really don't like him. I wonder what happened between her friends. From my guess, Casey and Kyle are dating. They don't notice me, but when they're outside behind the art class, I can see them. I mean, I don't mean to look, it's just that they're in my review.

Worst of all, they're always making out, and I mean full on making out. Which is kind of gross, if I do say so myself.

I was in my Spanish class and Bella had about one minute to get here. Where the hell is she? I hope Landon doesn't have anything to do with this- I swear, she's only alive to ruin my life.

"¿Buen viaje", Mrs. Luna said.

"¿Buen viaje", we all repeated to her.

"I'll be taking roll. Please say here when I call", she said in her Spanish accent. One by one she called our names. "Edward Cullen", she said.

"Here", I called out. Then she went on, until she called Bella's name.

"Bella Swan", she said once.

"Bella Swan", she said a second time.

"Absent", I heard her say. Once more that girl, with a lifeless duty to torture me and send me to hell was laughing away. I'm sure of it. She's the reason why I can't let my guard down. The reason why I can't have any fun, but she did say once.

_'Life isn't full of grades and exams'- _I guess she did have a point there. But that was then and there. Now I could care less- I know she wants me to let down my guard- I know she's planning to ruin me. I could feel it. Still-

I looked out the window and once more- there- disgustingly sucking each othe r's faces out were Mike and Jessica. I mean come on! I just saw Casey and Kyle, now I have to see Mike and Jessica. I looked away from them- wondering- no- thinking of how soft Bella's lips were.

Wait! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? Okay Edward, come down. You totally don't like that irritating, selfish, unladylike, vile Bella Swan. Absolutely not. I will not hear it. God, what have you done to me? Ugh ! (Sky Cullen: Yes, he is. I'm sure you do it too. And everyone else too. You might think I'm weird or crazy...but I like talking to myself. I can talk to myself for about an hour. AND I HAVE A LOT OF FRIENDS. And they're always throwing parties too. Half the school practically goes. So I'm not one of those nerds, with glasses and a weird name. Actually I'm far from your imaginary nerd. And believe me!)

Captive the theory of knowledge. Bella Swan equals barbarian. Bella Swan equals rebel. Bella Swan equals trouble maker. Bella Swan equals caveman. Bella Swan equals my death. Bella Swan equals Sicko girlfriend. Bella Swan equals test cheater. Bella Swan equals electrical chair. Bella Swan equals female. Bella Swan equals nice legs. Bella Swan equals great soft lips. Bella Swan equals great body. Bella Swan equals- WAIT!.

I said the theory of knowledge, not the female mind. Get hold of yourself. Focus, really focus. Okay, I think I finally have it.

Pie equals 3.14. The length of time light takes in order to get from the Sun to Earth- 8 minutes. IS equals International System of Units (SI) is a revised version of the metric system. Significant figures equals a measurement included all the digits that are known as precisely plus one last digit that is estimated. 6.02 times 1023 mol-1 equals 3 significant figures. 21020Mg equals 4 significant figures.(AN: if your wondering this is Honors Chemistry. Well not all of it)

Friday night equals Bella Swan in gorgeous blue dress that showed off her nicely formed legs, and smoking body. DAMN IT!

Focus!

Pluto is not a planet. Harry Potter is not real. 1984 and Fahrenheit 451 talk about a world where no one thinks for him or herself. Last and not all...Bella Swan equals- _beep- beep- beep._

"Okay class. Remember to do your homework. It's due Monday, no late assignments accepted. You may leave. Have a nice weekend", what the heck was our homework ? What happened to FOCUS? - Melting Gold

My death is my part...and I'm insane!

**Ryan's POV:**

I know Bella's pissed at us. I mean- I would be too. Casey and Kyle want to keep their relationship a secret from Bella, until they are ready to tell her. I really don't see what the big deal is, but they won't say anything.

It's not only the secret of Casey's and Kyle's relationship, but it's also the secret that we have with each other. The secret that will lead us to our deaths, if anyone finds out. This is the only reason why we are avoiding Bella. To keep her safe. So she won't have to make a choice that she doesn't want to. A life that she wouldn't want- that none of us wanted.

And worst of all- I'm in love with Bella Swan.


	11. Important Author's Note

**Okay everyone...here's the thing...I'm really busy with school...that's for one and my uncle's in the hospital...they think he's not going to make it...and my cousins are coming back from Florida to see him...he was in a car crash and has cancer that no one ever knew about...so this is not a good week...the sad thing is...my mom went to the hospital to see him...it's her older sister's husband...my dad told me he might not get through it...I know this is bad of me...you might like I'm a monster, but I haven't cried...I'm sad, but I can't cry...It's this weird thing with me...it's like everyone is on pm and I'm on am...my emotions don't play on like most people...my cousins are crying and I can't even cry for their dad(my uncle)...I sometimes think I'm a terrible person...not just because of their father, but other things I won't name...well I'm sorry...I promise to update...I want to update all my stories at the same times and I'm working on it...half way through The Way Idiots Really Run and starting the others...so when I update next time...three of my stories will be updated...have to go...**

**here's a message to all...**

**Love everyone, even if you hate them...even if you don't know them...you never know...love your family, even if your not close to them...even if there is someone who has betrayed you...forgive them...love them...even if you hate them...I know this is hard...but every night...pray for someone...even if your not a religious person...(p.s I'm not religious, but I believe in god)...you might save someone with your pray...and every time you hear a bell ring...an angel has received it's wings...so think of someone tonight...wish them well...wish them good lucky...and wish them a safe year...I wish you all...something special...be safe...Love you all...**

"**Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood." -Marie Curie**

"**The miracle is not to fly in the air, or to walk on the water, but to walk on the earth."-Chinese Proverb**

"**Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you." -Wally 'Famous' Amos**

**Sky Cullen...Ciao...**


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, so I've been asked by a fan to write an author's note letting you all know I'm alive. I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated. And since I haven't, I'm going to ask you all do help me. I need you to give me a date that you want each of the stories updated. Some of the stories I'm still writing, but the thing is, I need pressure to finish it. I don't know why, it's the same way with school, I don't want to write an essay, but do, because my grade will go down if I don't. So please give me a date that you want the next chapter or two done by, AND NOT TOMORROW. I need some time to write. Please and Thank you.

Skycullen I feel like you guys are about to kill me…lol….I promise to update, yell at me if I don't. lol


End file.
